


Becoming Yukari's New Servant

by thestrikingzebra



Category: Audio gone wild script, Gone wild audio, Touhou Project
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Degradation, Dickgirl on Male, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Loving in the end, Mating Bites, Rough Sex, Tentacles, audio script, slight asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra
Summary: A script that I created for r/gonewildaudio.In this script, the listener suddenly finds themselves transported to Gensokyo by none other than Yukari Yakumo herself. She proposes a deal with the listener, for the guarantee of his survival, he must become Yukari's new servant.
Relationships: Yakumo Yukari/Male Listener
Kudos: 24





	Becoming Yukari's New Servant

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want some sound effects for going through the portals, you can find them here!
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/file/tysddrzpj7nm450/SFX_Vol._2.zip/file

**This is a script written for adults by adults. This script contains dubious consent, tentacles, futanari on male and primal fucking. Please read at your discretion.**

_The listener is minding their business walking through a tranquil forest in the countryside of Japan during the summer. The cicadas are buzzing while various birds sing their songs. Suddenly, everything goes silent and the next thing the listener knows, he is engulfed in a portal. He sees brief flashes of an endless purple void with countless red eyes staring at him before he lands on the ground with a thud. He looks up and spots that he’s in the same exact forest as he was before. Looking ahead, he spots an old eastern styled house. Confused, he slides open the door and inside he spots a beautiful older woman with blonde hair wearing a low cut silk purple dress, white opera gloves and a white bonnet with a red ribbon tied to it. She’s holding a pink paper fan and fans herself gently. She knows that the listener is there as she lets out a mischievous chuckle._

Mysterious Woman: Well well well… you seem to be quite lost my dear human.

_The listener feels a sudden force push them inside the house as the door slides shut. He asks where he is and who she is._

Mysterious Woman: So many questions, but don’t worry my dear human. ( _gets up from the floor and slowly walks towards the listener, cupping their chin_ ) I’ll give you plenty of answers. I am Yukari Yakumo, and you are in the fantastical land known as Gensokyo. The land that rests outside of dreams and reality, time and space and any other mere concepts that humans like you can’t comprehend.

_The Listener is confused by what she’s saying and says that this doesn’t make sense._

Yukari: Such fortune you have approaching upon me, instead of any other youkai. With how confused you are, you would have made for a quick and easy meal for even the weakest of youkai, such as the one of darkness.

_The listener starts shaking with fear at the aspect of possibly getting eaten by this woman._

Yukari: Ah look at you my dear human. ( _Pets the listener’s hair_ ) So scared like a new born deer hiding in the grass from the cougar that hunts it. But don’t worry my dear, while I may be a youkai, I have no intention of eating you. Well, not in the traditional sense that is~ Ahahaha~

_The listener pleads that he will do anything to have Yukari not eat him._

Yukari: Were you not listening human? I said that I wouldn’t eat you. But since you said that you’ll do anything for me, you have given me your word and can not go back on it. How fortunate am I to get a new servant today.

_They ask if they can go home._

Yukari: Home? No my dear servant, this is your home now. You’re not the brightest kite flying in the sky now are you? You are my servant now and you must do everything I say unless you want me to rip your still beating heart out and consume it right in front of you as the light fades away from your eyes. Maybe if you’re extra good, I can make you my shikigami, which come with many perks that a servant doesn’t have.

_The listener realizes that they have no other choice and swear their loyalty to this woman, albeit very shakily._

Yukari: No need to cry my dear. I will treat you right and give you plenty of love. Now, first order of business that I have of you servant, you will refer to me as Mistress. Is that clear.

_The listener tells Yukari “Yes Mistress”_

Yukari: Good. You’re already getting a hand of this. Good boy~ ( _rewards the listener with a head pat and rubs the listener’s cheek with her gloved hand_ ) Second order of business. ( _Yukari snaps her fingers as a portal opens above her and from the portal drops an armchair with a foot rest. She sits in the chair and rests her feet on top of the foot rest_ ) You will give me a foot massage. My feet have been awfully sore in these tight shoes. Is that clear my servant?

_The listener nods and takes off Yukari’s shoes, giving them a massage as Yukari sighs in relief._

Yukari: Mmm such gifted hands. You’ve just started and I already feel myself going to sleep~ ( _leans back in the chair as the listener continues giving the foot massage_ ) Don’t forget to massage the arch of my feet too. ( _She gives another relaxed sigh and a small yawn_ ) Just like that my servant…

_Yukari soon falls asleep, giving a gentle snore. The listener, seeing his opportunity to escape quickly stops massaging Yukari’s feet, gets up and scurries towards the door. He opens it and leaves without hesitation, running into the forest. As he runs though, he runs into another portal and is unable to stop himself from going through it. On the other side he finds himself back in the same house he was in earlier, Yukari fanning herself once more as she seems very disappointed in the listener._

Yukari: I’m disappointed in you human. Running away from me weren’t orders that I gave you. For that you must be punished.

_A large rift in the fabric of space, tied at the ends by red bows opens up in front of the listener as dark purple hands reach out from the rift, grabbing the listener by his neck and throwing him down onto his hands and knees._

Yukari: It pains me to do this, but like every good owner, when a dog misbehaves, they must be punished.

_Another rift opens behind the listener as wet and slimy sounds can be heard coming behind them. They feel a sloshing sound as they feel their pants being ripped off with ferocity. Cool air hits their bare skin as they feel a long tentacle slowly wrap around the listener’s waist._

Yukari: Don’t be scared human, this is a part of me. Just like the hand holding you is a part of me as well.

 _The listener asks Yukari what she is_.

Yukari: ( _laughs deviously_ ) I told you human, I’m a youkai. The youkai of boundaries. Or what you may better know, an Eldritch abomination.

_Another tentacle slivers out from the portal and starts sliver up the listener’s ass before trailing down and slowly caressing his cock. The listener’s cock starts to grow hard from the stimulus as the listener couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape._

Yukari: Ahahahah~ How lovely~ Despite the fear that you’re feeling, you can’t help but moan at me caressing your dick. Such a strange human you are. Do you perhaps have Phobophilia? Don’t worry my servant, when I was a human, I loved fear and the unknown too.

_The tentacle continues to squeeze and caress the listener’s cock as Yukari goes over and pets the listener’s head._

Yukari: You have such a large cock, much bigger than most men in Gensokyo, however it won’t be seeing much use. Besides, it’s not as nearly as big as mine~

_Yukari slowly hikes up her dress and shows off her panties that’s containing a very large cock that’s easily bigger than the listener’s._

Yukari: Why the shocked face? You should’ve expected this. I can control the boundary between male and female to change not only my anatomy but every other living creature’s anatomy at my leisure.

_Yukari lets the hem of her dress fall back down, concealing her large cock as she goes sit down on the armchair. She opens up a portal, reaches in and pulls out a tea set. She takes a small sip as she looks at the listener._

Yukari: Once I’m finished with my tea, your punishment will be over. ( _takes another sip of her tea as the tentacle’s speed increases on pumping the reader’s cock_.) This tea truly is lovely, made with the finest of herbs that can only be found here in Gensokyo, giving it a bright red color and a consistency similar to that of blood. Would you care for some?

_Before the listener could answer, a hand holding a tea cup appears while another hand grabs the back of the listener’s head, tilting it up while one more opens his mouth. The tea is slowly poured into the listener’s mouth. At first he attempts to fight it but he slowly comes to realize how good this actually is and starts to eagerly drink it. After drinking all his tea, the hands gently pet him on both sides of his head before disappearing. Yukari takes another sip of her tea as she giggles._

Yukari: I knew that you would like it. Nothing like you’ve tasted before right human? I want to spoil you rotten; let you experience things that you never could’ve dreamed of and so much more. But in order for me to spoil you, you must be a good boy and behave yourself.

_The tentacles speed up as Yukari takes one last sip from her tea cup before tossing it back into a portal. With one final pump, the listener cums onto the wooden floor, audible splots echoing through the room as Yukari giggles._

Yukari: Cumming from your punishment? Such a masochist~ I have half the mind of giving you another far more severe punishment, but since this is your first misdemeanor, I’ll let this serve as a warning. Now, come here my dear. ( _The listener crawls their way towards Yukari as she lifts up her dress and pulls down her panties, sitting in an upright position. Her cock springs free and it is easily bigger than theirs_.) Your next task is simple, I want you to pleasure me.

_The listener hesitates at first before slowly leaning his face forwards and gives a cautious lick, causing Yukari to give a soft sigh._

Yukari: Don’t be shy my dear, go ahead and give it a bigger lick.

 _The listener than licks from the base of the shaft and all the way up to the tip as he slowly starts to pleasure his mistress_.

Yukari: Oh fuuuck, that’s a good boy. Just like that. Lick my cock human.

_Yukari gently pets the listener’s hair as he licks her. He then engulfs the tip of her large member with his mouth, slowly going down on her._

Yukari: Shit… that feels so good. Take all of it my slut.

_Yukari pushes the listener’s head the rest of the way down while thrusting into his throat, creating a small slap as skin meets skin. Yukari let’s out a long moan as she laughs._

Yukari: Such a tight throat pussy. So fuckable.

_Yukari starts to thrust into the listener’s mouth as she moans softly while letting out small growls as her youkai instincts slowly start to kick in._

Yukari: Fuck… such a fucking good boy letting his mistress fuck his throat like this. Grrr that’s right slut… take all of my cock.

_Yukari thrusts faster into the listener’s throat, moaning and growling as she does so. She then gives a small laugh as she gets an idea. She opens a portal in front of the listener’s dick that connects to right behind his asshole. With a flick of her wrist, the portal engulfs the reader’s dick as he forcefully penetrates himself._

Yukari: Ahahaha, this puts a new meaning on “Go fuck yourself” now doesn’t it? Don’t worry though, I’m just getting your asshole ready for my cock by using yours as a warm up.

_Yukari continues to fuck the listener’s throat while he fucks his own ass. Yukari’s moans increase in volume as she rapidly slams her hips into the listener’s throat, her balls slapping his chin._

Yukari: I’m getting close, you will swallow all of my glorious seed. Don’t waste a single drop you slutty bitch.

_After several more thrusts, Yukari finally approaches climax as the listener does too._

Yukari: Cumming! Ahhhh fuck!

_Yukari holds the listener’s head down to the base of her shaft as she cums deep down his throat. She gives a small thrust as she continues to cum, moaning in the process. The listener cums in his own ass as he gets overwhelmed with pleasure, so much pleasure that he starts to think that maybe this new life of his isn’t so bad? Maybe being Yukari’s servant is the heaven that he always dreamed of. Once Yukari finishes, she pulls the listener off of her cock, letting out a small pop as she looks down at the listener, cooing softly._

Yukari: Did you swallow all of my cum? Let me see. ( _Hums approvingly as she looks at the inside of the listener’s mouth_ ) Good boy. And it seems that you’ve climaxed yet again, and inside your own ass nonetheless.

_Yukari disperses the portal as she gets up from her arm chair and takes her dress off. She unhooks her bra, letting her large breasts fall free from their cloth prison._

Yukari: I have one final task of you for today my dear. You will let me fuck your ass and breed you.

_The listener is all too eager to follow this task as he rolls onto his back and spreads his legs apart._

Yukari: My my, so eager~ Now that’s a very good boy.

_Yukari grabs the listener’s legs and hoists them over her shoulders as she gets into a mating press position. She grinds her cock against the listener’s asshole, moist from his own cum._

Yukari: Mmm listen to that lovely sound, doesn’t it make you feel like you want to give in to your primal desires? The desires to show your status to this world as my bitch? To pleasure me whenever I desire? It makes me want to plow into you without mercy, from the moment that the evening star rises till night falls. You are my fucktoy and if I so wish, my breeding bitch. Getting you pregnant is only a matter of me snapping my fingers to give you the right parts. But we can save that part for later, afterall, I still need to decide on whether you’re worthy enough of bearing my child. Not even my greatest shikigami, Ran is worthy enough to bear my child. But I have a good feeling about you. Is it fate? Or is it perhaps my intuition that’s telling me this? Who can say for sure. Only the passage of time can tell the truth.

_With a giggle, Yukari slowly pushes herself in to the listener as she lets out a long growl till she reaches the base._

Yukari: You took my cock with such ease, you slut~

_Yukari pulls herself out and then immediately slams herself back in, ditching the foreplay and going straight into hard pounding._

Yukari: Fuck yeah… this ass feels so good. Suck on my breasts, suck on them like you’re a child.

_The listener immediately envelopes one of Yukari’s nipples into his mouth as he sucks on her breast, drinking from it despite there being no milk inside. Yukari moans and pets the listener’s head as she continues to slam her hips into the listener._

Yukari: Good boy, very good boy~

_The pace of Yukari’s slams start to steadily increase, still keeping the roughness of her thrusts. Yukari gives more and more growls._

Yukari: Fucking shit! Fuuuuck! That’s a good boy~ Take my dick. Take it!

_The listener lets go of Yukari’s breast as he moans out “Daddy, fuck me harder.”_

Yukari: Daddy? Ahuhuhu~ Call me that again you bitch, beg for me to fuck you harder, beg like your life depends on my cock!

_The listener begs, pleading for Yukari’s cock to plunge into his ass and claiming it for her and her only. In response, Yukari’s speed increases as the sounds of hot, hard sex echoes throughout the house._

Yukari: ( _Let’s out a loud primal growl_ ) That’s right, beg bitch! Beg for me to breed you! Fuuuuuck!

_Yukari’s hand shoots down to wrap around the listener’s neck, choking him, although not in a way that will bring him harm._

Yukari: You like being choked don’t you bitch? Of course, a slutty boy like you would love to be choked by someone far more powerful than him. You know your place, and that place is underneath me as I breed your ass pussy! (Take a moment to growl and moan) Fuuuuck! This ass feels so much better than Reimu’s, Yuyuko’s, Ran’s and even Renko’s combined! An ass this good deserves to be shared amongst all the women of Gensokyo. You will be a lovely fuck toy for the sages that govern over this land. Okina and Kasen will love you so much. But no matter how much they want you, I will never let them have you. You are mine till the end of eternity! YOU!!! ( _Slap_ ) ARE!!! ( _Slap_ ) MINE!!! ( _Slap)_

_Yukari suddenly throws her head down and bites down hard onto the listener’s shoulder, growling like a beast as she marks him as hers. With one final slam, she reaches her climax and dumps her cum inside of the listener’s eager ass, accepting her seed as if it depends on it for survival. As Yukari cums, she growls more and more._

Yukari: Take all my cum, take it all you bitch!

_Yukari thrusts her hips slowly as she continues to cum, her growls dying down in intensity as her primal urges die down. Once she finishes unloading herself inside, she pulls herself out of the listener’s ass with a pop. She stares down at the listener and giggles softly._

Yukari: You did such a wonderful job my good boy~ I haven’t been so lost in lust like that for the longest of times.

_Yukari gently kisses the listener on the lips as she slowly caresses the side of his head. A portal opens beneath the two of them and soon they are both thrown onto a bed as Yukari gives another kiss and brings the listener in close to her, whispering softly to him._

Yukari: You’re such a good boy. I promise that I will spoil you. I will spoil you with all my love and any worldly possession you wish to have. I will protect you from the dangers of these lands. Should any youkai even think about killing you, I will erase them from existence without so much as a second thought.

_Yukari pets the listener as she hums Necrofantasia to him, giving him another kiss._

Yukari: Sleep tight my good boy, for tomorrow you have a big day. I expect you to cook me breakfast in the morning too~ (giggles) Don’t worry, I’ll have Ran help you with that. She may get a bit jealous of you at first, but don’t worry. Scratch her behind the ears and she will love you.

_Yukari kisses the listener one last time._

Yukari: I know you will enjoy your new life in Gensokyo. Now good night my sweet~


End file.
